Stupid Sonic Stories
by anthonysea
Summary: A collection of funny Sonic one offs that will make you laugh your butt off. Yeah, i know, this summary sucks but who's cares? I take requests, so if you want a episode the way you want it, Let me know. (Currently on hold)
1. Episode 1: Sonic's Beatings

Tails was building a machine until Sonic accidentally crashed into him and made him crush the machine (the machine was small BTW) Oops, Sorry Tails, doesn't see you there, said Sonic, It's ok, said Tails, or that's what Tails would of said if he didn't cause him to break his machine. Instead, he said, SONIC, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I'm sorry!, We could just fix it- Sonic is then cut off by Tails who yells, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Tails then attacks Sonic, who is screaming his lungs out. After a while, Tails stops beating up Sonic. Owww, said Sonic. That's what you get, said Tails who then leaves his workshop.

Sonic then goes to Angel Island to hang out with Knuckles, Hey Knuckles, said Sonic. Hey Sonic, said Knuckles, Wanna fight?, said Sonic. Alright, prepare for a beatdown, said Knuckles. They then start fighting, with Sonic winning and Knuckles losing. Take this! said Sonic, as he spindashes througn Knuckles. The impact on the attack knocks Knuckles into the Master Emerald and break it (again) Oops, looks like the Master Emerald broke again, said Sonic. SOOOOOONIC! Yelled Knuckles, Oh oh. As soon as Sonic said that, Knuckles starts beating the crap out of Sonic. After a while, Knuckles then stops hurting Sonic. Thanks for breaking the Master Emerald, you idiot, said Knuckles as he searches for the Master Emerald pieces (again)

Later, Sonic is at a hospital, Well, at least things can't get worse, said Sonic. Tails and Knuckles (who for some reason stopped looking for the Master Emerald peices) comes in Sonic's room and saids, Oh yeah, we almost forgot. Here's your birthday punches! Me and my big mouth, said Sonic before getting punches by Knuckles ans Tails a bunch of times.

The End!

**I hope you enjoyed this story, Episode 2 coming soon, please review!**


	2. Episode 2- Sonic 1 in a nutshell

Sonic was walking around Green Hill Zone like an asshole when suddenly a fat ass doctor in a egg shaped ship thing came by and stopped his walk to tell him something. Hey Sonic, said Eggman. What do you want, fat ass fart butt?, asked Sonic. Eggman then explains that he put a bunch of ugly animals in robots that gets destroyed in one hit. So, you think that you can stop me, Sonic? asked Eggman. Nah, i don't feel like it. said Sonic. YOU'RE GOING TO STOP ME OR ELSE!, yelled Eggman. Ok, ok, i'll go, i'll go, said Sonic in fear, as he starts his adventure to save the animals.

Later, Sonic then goes through Green Hill Zone Act 1 with 50 rings. When he passes the signpost, he then sees a giant ring above him, What's this thing? Maybe i have to jump in the ring, said Sonic as he jumps in the ring. He then teleports to the special stage which a big maze that is spinning around like crazy. Woah! said Sonic as he gets dizzy from the special stage he then touches a blinking circle that haves GOAL on it which teleports him to Green Hill Zone Act 2. Sonic, still dizzy from the special stage, starts barfing on the ground.

Finally, Sonic finally reaches Eggman, who's still in that ship thing, Alright Eggman, release the animals so i go back to sleep! said Sonic. If you want to free your friends, you'll have to defeat him first, said Eggman, as a giant metal ball comes out off Eggman's egg ship. Sonic then facepalms and jumps on a platform and jumps in Eggman's ship thing. Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot. said Sonic, Oh crap, said Eggman

30 minutes of Sonic beating up Eggman later

Okay, the animals are in there, just stop hurting me! said Eggman as Sonic stops beating him up, Ok, bye, said Sonic as he goes where the animals are. Eggman then flees. Sonic opens the container the animals are in. Thanks for Saving us. said the animals. Sonic then imagines the animals as fried meat. Why are you looking at us like that? said the animals. Sonic then...well, you don't want to know

The End!

**Episode 2 done! Episode 3 coming soon. Please share and review!**


	3. Episode 3- Sonic's opinion on his games

Sonic 1: Oh Yeah! My first game!

Sonic 2: Oh, great! This is when that faggot Tails made his first appearance. (Jk, i love you Tails!)

Sonic CD: Time travel is fun!

Sonic 3: This game proves that Knuckles is an idiot

Sonic Spinball: I hate pinball now

Sonic 3D Blast: Stop running away from me! I'm trying to save you!

Knuckles Chaotix: I'm only in the ending?! AHHHHHHH!

Sonic R: Can you feel the sunshine?

Sonic X-Treme: Why would i have a opinion on a game that was cancelled?

Sonic Adventure: I look different

Sonic Shuffle: WE DOESN'T RIP OFF MARIO PARTY!

Sonic Adventure 2: Everyone loves this game. Enough said.

Sonic Heroes: Because WE'RE SONIC HEROES!

Shadow the Hedgehog: I thought this was a kids game!

Sonic Riders: Hey! They payed me to use that hoverboard

Sonic The Hedgehog (2006): My franchise! RUINED

Sonic and the Secret Rings: I can't control myself right

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: Again, they payed me to ride on that hoverboard. Also Gravity :D

Sonic Unleashed: Why does everyone hate the werehog? Oh wait, i'm slow in that from. Yeah

Sonic and the Black Knight: I always wanted to use a weapon.

Sonic Colors: Am i high?

Sonic Generations: Hey, it's young me again!

Sonic Lost World: WE DID NOT RIP OFF SUPER MARIO GALAXY

Sonic Boom: I look like a hipster.

**And those were Sonic's opinion on his games! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and share! Episode 4 coming soon!**


	4. Episode 4: Tails' Bad Luck

Tails was sleeping in his bed until Sonic woke him up yelling, TAILS, WAKE UP! Tails jumped up in the air so high that he hited his head on the roof (don't ask why) Ow! What the hell, Sonic?! said Tails. I did that because i felt like waking you up. said Sonic, as he went down stairs. Tails then sighs and gets off the bed and in to the hallway. When he reach the stairs, Tails accidentally triped over a shoe, causing him to fall down the stairs. Oh great, Just my luck. Said Tails in a painful way.

Tails then got up and went to the kitchen to make cereal for him. When he went to the thing where he kept his cereal in, he then found out that his favorite cereal is gone. Hey! Who ated all of the Froot Loops?! said Tails. I did. said Sonic. I also ated the box. Tails then facepalmed and decided to make eggs instead. After eating his eggs, He then went outside to go for a walk. And let me tell you, his walk wasn't good, At all.

During his walk, Tails was pushed into dirty water, was ganged up by people, got robbed and was even hited by thunder (and it wasn't even raining) When Tails got home, it was pretty obvious that he was pissed off. WHY IS THE WORLD TORTURING ME NOW?! yelled Tails. Sonic give Tails his answer. Because the author made them do that. Tails then facepalm and said, I hate you, anthonysea.

The End!

**And that was episode 4! Now i'm not sure why i haven't told you guys this in episode 1, but i'll tell you now. Every episode will be really short. so don't expect a long story. Anyways. Please review and i'll see you in episode 5**


	5. Episode 5: Knuckle's Boring Day

**I should warn you, this episode is going to be boring. Also, Its not as stupid.**

Knuckles was lying on the floor near the Master Emerald to make sure that the Master Emerald doesn't get stolen again. Thing is, Knuckles doesn't really like to protect it because it is extremely boring. Man, i'm bored, said Knuckles. There's nothing for me to do. Knuckles then looked at the grass. Maybe i could play with this. said Knuckles as he picked up some pieces of the grass. Knuckles then pretended that the grass was a action figure.

Of course, after 2 minutes, Knuckles got bored again. Well, that wasn't fun. said Knuckles. Maybe i should use the pillar as a boxing box. Knuckles then starting punching the pillar. Of course, Knuckles was too stupid to know that if he punched the pillar, It would fall and break. And guess what? It did just that, Oops! said, Knuckles in an stupidly dumb tone.

Knuckles then got mad. IS ANY WAY THAT I CAN GET SOME ENTERTAINMENT?! yelled Knuckles. He then saw a box that said, ELECTRIC GATE, Knuckles happily opened the box and seted up the cage. Great! Now no one can steal the Master Emerald again! said Knuckles. Now lets go to the gym. Knuckles then goes to the gym, finally having some entertainment now.

**And that was episode 5! and i got some good news. I'M TAKING REQUESTS! Just tell me who you want to be the focus character and their focus problem and i'll see what i can do. Anyway, please review. Episode 6 coming soon**


	6. Episode 6: Sonic on the Computer

Sonic was on his computer, looking at cute cat pictures. Aw, those kittens are extremely cute. said Sonic. After a while, Sonic got bored of looking at cat pictures. I wonder what i should do next. said Sonic. I know! Because my video game franchise is extremely popular, i should the fans make awesome fanwork of me. Sonic then googled, Sonic Fanart. Little did he know, that what he was going to see was going to scar him for life.

Wow! Some of these drawings are amazing! said Sonic. These people are really good artist. He then notices a image that Sonic and Shadow. It wasn't completely showed so Sonic had to scroll down to see it. What is me and Shadow doin- OH MY GOD! He then found out that the image was a SonicXShadow image. After seeing this image, Sonic then starting barfing on the floor. Oh god, why would anyone make something like that?! said, Sonic. At least no one could make something worse, that was something that Sonic should of never said.

When Sonic scrolled down the see more fan art, He saw SonicXTails, SonicXKnuckles, TailsXShadow, KnucklesX Tails, and much, much more. Oh my gosh! said Sonic. I was wrong! People could make worse things then SonicX Shadow. Sonic then calmed down a bit. Relax Sonic, Relax. said Sonic, It's not like people are that crazy to make something worse then what i saw, right? Then Sonic saw the worst thing that he ever saw in his whole lifespan.

SonicXAmy

Sonic nearly got a heart attack and then shuted the computer off. I'll never ever trust the fanbase every again, EVER!. said Sonic, as he decides to watch TV to clear his mind of those awful, awful images.

**And that was episode 6! and don't worry,** **i'm still** **taking requests. Anyway, Please review and i'll see you in Episode 7**


	7. Episode 7: Sonic's Farting Problem

Sonic was done eating some chilli dogs, Man, those chilli dogs were good. said Sonic. Sonic then farted and it smelled really badly. Woah, i think i ate too much chilli dogs, said Sonic, Tails then came in and smelled Sonic's fart Ew, Sonic. Did you fart? said Tails. Yeah, said Sonic, I think i ated too much chilli dogs, You think? said Tails. Sonic then farted again and it smelled worse than before. Jesus christ! said Tails, These are farts that Eggman should be mking, not you, You're right, Tails! said Sonic. We need to get rid of these farting problems now!

Tails then make a pie and then give a slice to Sonic. Here, maybe this will help you with your farting problems. said Tails, Thanks! said Sonic as he ate the slice. Sonic then farted (again) and it smelled even worse than the first two times. Ugh! said Tails, Oh my god! I feel like my nose wants to kill itself! I honestly don't know why i'm making these horrible smelling farts. said Sonic. Let's try to find another way to get rip of these farts!

Tails then made a potion that is supposed to stop Sonic's farting problems. Alright, here's a potion that should stop your farting, said Tails. Thanks again! said Sonic as he drink the potion. Sonic then stopped farting. Well, what do you know? It worked, said Sonic. However, it only stopped Sonic's farting for a second. Sonic then farted (again) and it was the worst thing that Tails and Sonic ever smelled, Remind me never to eat more than 50 chilli dogs a day, said Sonic

**Episode 7 done! Please review and Episode 8 is coming soon**


	8. Episode 8: Fun with Slot Machines

Sonic was walking through Casino Night Zone until he saw a slot machine. Hey! A slot machine, said Sonic. I guess i could use some more rings. Sonic then jumped into the slot machine and the slots started spining. When all three slots stopped spining, they all landed on Jackpot. Wow, I'm rich! said Sonic, as he was given many, many rings. Wow, that's a lot of rings. said Sonic, Maybe i should try this slot machine again.

Sonic then jumped into the slot machine again and the slots started spinning again. This time, they landed on the Sonic icon, Hey! This slot machine is based on my gaming franchise? Sweet!, said Sonic as he was given many, many rings (again) and landing on me gives me alot of rings. I am one lucky person! Oops, Sonic said something that he should of never said again.

One more time, and i'll will be the richest man in the world, said Sonic as he jumped into the slot machine one last time, Again, the slots started spinning again, This time however, the result was not good. The slots all landed on Eggman. What?! Eggman icons are on this slot machine?! NOOOOOOOOOO! said Sonic as small spiked balls hited Sonic, causing him to lose all his rings. Damn, i lost all my rings. Oh, well, i still have alot of rings in my bank account. said Sonic as he went to the bank.

**Episode 8 is done! Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 9**


	9. Episode 9: Ring Thing

Sonic was walking around until he saw a trail of rings. Wow, those are a lot of rings. said Sonic. Better use my light speed dash. Sonic then started spin dashing to gain some energy to perform the light speed dash. Great! My light speed dash is charged up! said Sonic. Now to use it on those rings. Sonic then light speed dashed through the rings and collected all of them. Sweet! said Sonic. He then saw another trail of rings. Maybe i should follow that trail of rings. Sonic then followed the rings. (Don't ask he didn't use the light speed dash)

When Sonic followed the trail of rings, he saw that the scenery was changing from a bright, green, forest into Dark, black, forest with bats and owls. Ok, this is getting to be creepy. said Sonic. but i'm going to follow and collect this ring trail no matter what. Sonic then saw a cave that the rest of the ring trail was. I'm not going to go into the cave. said Sonic. But i have more rings! Sonic then went in to the cave.

The cave was extremely dark and because of that, Sonic couldn't see anything. Damn, this place is too dark. said Sonic. Thankfully, the ring trail was bright enough for Sonic to see. After walking for 30 minutes. Sonic finally reached the end of the ring trail and guess what? It was near a bear. I knew i shouldn't have went in this cave. said Sonic before gettjng mualed by the bear.

Later

When Sonic got home from the forest. He saw Tails. Before he could ask what happened to him. Sonic replied with, Don't ask.

**Episode 9 is finally done! Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 10**


	10. Episode 10: Vacuums Suck!

Sonic was walking home after doing something (couldn't think of anything) When he got inside, he saw that his home was filled with dust. What happened here?! said Sonic. Tails then came in and saw Sonic, Yeah, sorry about this. said Tails. It doesn't matter, Tails. said Sonic. Just clean this up. There's a vacuum cleaner in the closet. Tails then went in the closet and grabbed the vacuum cleaner that Sonic mentioned. i Guess i gotta clean this up. said Tails.

Tails then plugged in the plug for the vacuum cleaner and then turned it on. The vacuum cleaner then started to suck up all the dust in the living. After a while, Tails was getting bored of cleaning his and Sonic's home from dust. Man, j'm bored. Said Tails. There's gotta be a faster way of cleaning up this whole house. He then saw a switch that speeds up the vacuum cleaner. Maybe i should speed this up a little bit. said Tails as he turned the switch up to its highest level.

The vacuum cleaner was sucking up all the dust at extremely fast speed. Woah! said Tails, This is fun! Tails was nearly done cleaning up the house. Why haven't i done this eariler? This is awesome! said Tails. However, the vacuum cleaner was so powerful that it started sucking up all the furniture in the house. Oh No! said Tails. Now i know why i didn't turned this up eariler. Stop!

Later

Sonic was walking home (he went to get chilli dogs as a reward for Tails for cleaning up the house) Man, i bet Tails did a great job cleaning the house. said Sonic. when he got inside, he saw that the house didn't have any furniture. What the hell happened here?! said Sonic. He then saw Tails crawling on the floor in a painful matter. I'm never, ever using a vacuum cleaner ever again. said Tails

The End!

**Wow! Haven't used The End in a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 11**


	11. Episode 11: How to Make Chilli Dogs

**Before you ask, no. This isn't one of those fake tutorial episodes. I would of made this episode right that, but i'm not good at making those episodes. Sorry**

Sonic and Tails was watching TV until their stomaches growl. Man, i'm hungry. said Sonic. Yeah, me too. said Tails. Hey, let's make some chilli dogs. said Sonic. Ok. said Tails. But we don't have any hot dogs or any chilli. I guess we gotta go to the supermarket. said Sonic. They then dressed themselves up and then went to the the supermarket to get some hot dogs and chilli so they can make some chilli dogs.

35 minutes later, Sonic and Tails then got back home with the supplies for the chilli dogs. Alright, We got the stuff so we can make some delicious chilli dogs. said Sonic. They then went to the kitchen. First, we gotta boil the hot dogs. Said Tails, they then boiled the hot dogs. Ok, so how long are we going to wait for these hot dogs? said Sonic. Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. said Tails.

2 hours later

Finally! The hot dogs are finally finished! said Sonic. Man, i didn't know that hot dogs took that long to boil (they don't, lol) Me neither, but at least, they're done now, said Tails. Ok, now, we just gotta put the hot dogs on the buns. That's simple. said Sonic, Sonic then grabbed a hot dog with a hot dog grabber (don't know what those thing are called) and then put it on a bun. He then did the same thing with the other hot dogs. Last, we have to put the chilli on the hot dogs, said Tails. They then put some chilli on the chilli dogs. But they then accidentally put some on themselves, AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! Yelled, both Sonic and Tails.

Later

Now, we can finally eat our chilli dogs. Said both Sonic and Tails. Before they could take a bite out of their chilli dogs, they accidentally dropped their chilli dogs due to something. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! yelled Sonic and Tails

The End!

**Episode 11 is done, I really hope to god that you loved this episode and this series. Please review and request and Episode 12 is coming soon**


	12. Episode 12: Carnival Fun

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are at a carnival. I love carnivals. said Tails. Me too, said Sonic. There even more awesome when it's nighttime. Is that's why we didn't go until now? said Knuckles. Yep, said Sonic. Ohhh! I love carnivals! said Amy. Which ride are we going on first? How about that one? said Sonic as he pointed to a merry-go-around. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all yelled, OK! and they then ran to thr merry-go-round. It was fun until the ride went to fast and made Knuckles accidentally fell off the ride and break his arm.

Ok, that last one was a bust but the next ride won't be so bad, right? said Sonic. I hope so, i don't want to break my arm like Knuckles. said Tails. Hey! said Knuckles. Let's go on that ride. said Amy as she pointed at the boat ride. They then went to the ride. Sonic with his fear of water, was freaking out for most of the ride. Get me off of this thing! said Sonjc. Sonic! Stop, said Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. They then accidentally pushed Sonic off the ride and Sonic would of drowned if Tails wasn't there to save him.

This day of the carnival is probably the worst one of all time, the next ride better be good. said Knuckles. I agree. The last ride almost made me drown, said Sonic. Let's go on that roller coaster. said Tails as he pointed at the roller coaster. They went in the roller coaster. The roller coaster was extremely fast (although not as fast as Sonic) and Tails and Amy nearly puked. I don't see you guys' problem with the ride. This is lame. said Sonic. The ride stopped before they reached the entrance. Remember when i said that i loved carnivals? said Amy. Now, i hate carnivals. Yeah, me too. said Sonic, Tails and Knuckles as they were stuck on a roller coaster.

**I really hope you guys liked this episode. I'm still taking requests so please ask for a story. Anyway, Please review and requests and i'll see you in episode 12**


	13. Episode 13: Big Fat Tails!

**Hello guys, i'm here with my first requested episode. This episode was requested by Jssr13. Say thanks to Jssr13**

Tails was eating a lot of food until Sonic interrupted him. Uhh, Tails? I think you ated enough food. said Sonic. NO I DIDN'T! Yelled Tails as he ated more food. Sonic noticed that Tails was getting bigger and fatter meal after meal. Tails! You need to stop eating! said Sonic. YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP! yelled Tails. Tails then jumped on Sonic and continued eating the food. After he ated all the food. He became even fatter than Dr. Eggman

Oh god, Tails! What happened to you?! said Sonic. I don't know, i was just hungry. said Tails. Yeah, whatever. Just go on a run with me so you can lose weight. said Sonic. They then went for a walk. When they were walking, Tails accidentally tripped over a rock and was rolling around at the speed of sound (Sonic Adventure 2 reference!) knocking people over like bowling pins. Oh no, Tails! said Sonic as he chased Tails.

Tails was rolling into cars, buildings and trees. Tails was also rolling even faster than Sonic. Wow, A fat guy is going even faster than me. This sucks. said Sonic. Tails then crashed into a tree and Sonic was finally able to catch up to Tails. Tails, are you alright? said Sonic. I'm fine. said Tails. Oh my goodness. Tails and Sonic then saw the destruction. You know what? Lets go to the gym. said Sonic. Tails agreed and then went to the gym. Of course, 30 minutes later. The gym was destroyed due to Tails' fatness. Oops!

The End!

**And that was episode 13! Also, Jssr13, I hope i made this episode the way you wanted it to be like. Anyway, pease review and request and i'll see you guys in Episode 14**


	14. Episode 14: Tails' Secret Closet

Tails was looking at his secret door that no one but Tails knows about. It contains things that are awesome, but are too cool for anyone to know about. Until now. Alright, guys. Do you want to see what's in this closet? said Tails. Yeah! said Sonic. Ok. said Knuckles. Whatever. said Shadow. Tails then rolled his eyes at Shadow's response and then puts his hand on the door. Alright, guys. Here it is! said Tails as he opened the door which revealed a room that shocked Sonic, Knuckles and even Shadow.

The closet door was actually a huge room filled with a lot of things that'll entertain everyone for a long time. It had 99 games and Tvs, a indoor swimming pool. a table with an infinite amount of food, and many more. Holy cow! said Sonic. Did you made all of this? Yep, i am really smart, remember? said Tails. Oh cares, let's play all these games and watch some TV! said Shadow. They then watched TV, played video games, ated some food, hanged out at the swimming pool (except for Sonic for obvious reasons) and did much, much more.

This is the best place ever! said Sonic. Yeah, why didn't you show us this place before? This is awesome! said Knuckles. Yeah, nothing can ruin this day, NOTHING! said Shadow. Due to their insane partying, one of them accidentally pushed a button that said Self Destruct (don't know why Tails added that thing) and the whole house exploded, causing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow to fall to the ground with smoke all over them. Looks like i was wrong, something could ruin this day, said Shadow.

**Well, episode 14 is finally done. Like i said before. You can request stories. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in episode 15.**


	15. Episode 15: Eat-Em-Up

Sonic and Tails were eating a lot of food until Sonic had an idea for fun. Hey! Why don't we have a eating contest? said Sonic. Ok, but it's going to be boring with just us. said Tails. Alright, then. We'll get more people to join. said Sonic. They then asked Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver if they wanted to join and they agreed. They also asked Amy, Cream, Rouge and Blaze if they could be the judges and they also agreed. All right then, We got everyone we need. said Sonic. Let the eating contest begin!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sliver started eating their food. While they were eating, the girls was watching them. Wow! They sure know how to eat fast! said Amy. Yeah, but they shouldn't eat that fast. said Cream. They could accidentally choke on their food. Yeah, but they'll make sure that doesn't happen. said Rouge. Well, they better hurry up. Time is running out. said Blaze. The guys were getting extremely full. I can't take another bite. said Tails. Me either, said Sonic. But I Can! said Shadow as he ate the last of his food. And the winner is Shadow! said the Girls.

Man, i'm awesome! said Shadow. As soon as Shadow said that, all the other guys fainted due to all the food they ated. You know, i'm starting to think that food eating contest aren't a good idea for fun. said Shadow. Well, at least you weren't the one who thought of the idea. said Rouge. Yeah, said the girls and Shadow. So what now? said Blaze. How about a girls version of this eating contest? said Shadow. OK! said the girls as they started the eating contest again.

**Well, that second contest was extremely pointless, lol. Anyways, i'm still taking requests, so ask for anything. Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 16**


	16. Episode 16: Shadow's Date

**This episode was requested by Knuckles lover 1245. Thing is, i don't use OCs, so your character will be replaced with Rouge. Sorry**

Shadow and Rouge were going on a date. So Shadow, where are we going to go? said Rouge. I guess we'll go on a restaurant. said Shadow. Ok, which one? said Rouge. Applebees. said Shadow. They then went to Applebees. After 10 minutes of waiting for seats, they was finally able to ask for their food. Hello, Welcome to Applebees. May i help you? said the waiter. I'll have a salad. said Rouge. A bacon cheeseburger with fries, please. said Shadow. And the drinks and appetizers? said the Waiter. We'll just have water and boneless wings. said Shadow.

Ok, your food will be ready in a few minutes, said the waiter as he went to the kitchen. So, what is your everyday activitys? said Shadow. Oh, you know, Wake up, Work at Club Rouge, strip for boys. Before Rouge could finish her sentence, she noticed how shocked Shadow was when he heard the last part of her sentence. Uh, ignore that last part. said Rouge. Alright guys, here's your appetizers and drinks. Your food will be ready in a minute. said the waiter as he give them their food.

Thanks, said Shadow and Rouge as they started to eat their food. This food is good. said Shadow. Can't say i agree. said Rouge. After eating their appetizers and drinking their drinks, (lol) The waiter came back with their actual food. Thanks again. said Shadow and Rouge as they ated their food. You know, Shadow? Today was a great day, thanks to you. said Rouge. No problem, nothing can ruin this day. said Shadow. Here's the bill, guys. said the waiter as he give Shadow and Rouge their bill. And let me say, the price was big. Sooo, you gonna pay for that? said Shadow.

**Well, that was Knuckles lover 1245's request. Please review and I'll see you guys on Episode 17**


	17. Episode 17: Troll Day

**This is based on a weird freaking RP i had with a friend of mine named on the SEGA Forums. Enjoy!**

Sweet! Today is Troll Day! said Sonic as he looked at calendar to see that today is Troll Day. Great! Today is the day where i can be a complete dick to all my friends. Best part, they don't know about troll day. Sonic then picked up his list for people to troll. Now, who am i trolling this year? said Sonic as he looked at the list. Alright, i'm trolling Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sliver and ... Amy. Let's start with her first. Sonic then picked up tazer and ran out the door to troll Amy Rose.

Amy was walking on the sidewalk until she saw Sonic walking towards her. Sonic? said Amy. Amy, i decided, After all these years of you chasing me, I found out that i really loved you and would like to be your Boyfriend. said Sonic. You really mean it? said Amy. Yep, and i got a gift for you. said Sonic. Really? What is it? said Amy. It's a suprise. Just close your eyes. said Sonic as he put his hand in his pocket (Don't ask) Amy then covered her eyes. Sonic then smirked and took out the tazer and tazed Amy with it. OW! yelled Amy while Sonic was laughing his ass off. SOOOOOONIC! yelled Amy as she took out her hammer. Gotta go! Bye! said Sonic as he ran away before Amy could hit him with her hammer.

Sonic's next Target was Knuckles. Hey Knuckles. said Sonic. What is it, Sonic? said Knuckles. I was just at Angel Island just now and i saw that the Master Emerald has gone missing again, I think Eggman stole it. said Sonic. What?! Why that little! I'll be right back! said Knuckles as he ran to Angel Island. Good Luck, Sucker! said Sonic. Now to troll Tails. Sonic then ran off.

Tails was fixing up his Tornado when he saw Sonic. Hey Sonic. said Tails. Hey Tails. Wanna see a magic trick? said Sonic. Sure, said Tails. Sonic then smirked and started breaking Tails' plane. Ta-Da! said Sonic, as he ran off to troll Shadow. HEY! yelled Tails.

Shadow was sitting on a bench until Sonic came by pushed Shadow off the bench. What the hell was that for, faker?! said Shadow. Wanna go on a race? said Sonic. Well, considering the fact that i have nothing to do, i guess i'll go on your stupid race. said Shadow. Ok, Ready, Set, GO! said Sonic as he speed off. Hey! said Shadow as he ran through Sonic. When Shadow was right next to Sonic, Sonic put his leg near Shadow's leg and tripped him over. Shadow then hited his head on the building. OW, SONIC! said Shadow. Bye! said Sonic as he ran off to troll Sliver.

Sliver was using his telekinesis on brick when Sonic came. Cool way of using your telekinesis, Sliver! said Sonic. Why thank you, Sonic. said Sliver. Hey, i bet you can't lift up that lift up that brickwall over there. said Sonic as pointed at the brickwall near them. Are you kidding me? Of course, i can lift that thing up with my telekinesis. said Sliver as he used his powers to lift up the brick wall. Ok, now put it above you. said Sonic. Uh, ok. said Sliver as he put the brick wall above him. Sonic then pushed Sliver. What the heck, Son- AH! said Sliver as the brickwall fell on his legs. Sonic! yelled Sliver. Oh, look at the time, gotta go, bye! said Sonic as he ran off.

Alright, i trolled everyone on the list this year, said Sonic as he crossed everyone's name on the list. Well, today has been the best Troll Day. Ohh, so today is Troll Day, huh? said Shadow. Besides him was Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Sliver. I guess today is also Everyone beats up Sonic day! said Shadow as he, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sliver leapt into Sonic. Aw crap. said Sonic

After 20 minutes of beating up Sonic, Everyone got bored and went home. You know? Maybe i shouldn't celebrate troll day anymore, said Sonic in a painful manner

**And that was easily my longest episode of this fanfic. Suprised? Don't be. Anyways, Please review and request and i'll see you guys on Episode 18**


	18. Episode 18: The Sleepover

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" yelled Tails. "What is it?" said both Sonic and Knuckles. Tails then told Sonic and Knuckles about the sleepover that Amy and the girls are having. "I bet their going to tell each other their secrets!" said Tails. "really? let's go!" said Sonic and Knuckles as they gather all the materials they are going to use to spy on the girls. "Ok, guys, do we have everything we need to find out their secrets?" said Sonic. "Yep!" said Tails and Knuckles. "Ok, let's go" said Sonic. They then went to Amy's house

"Ok, so how are we going to spy on the girls without getting caught?" said Knuckles. "I know!" said Sonic as he climbed up the house and went into the chimney. Knuckles and Tails shrugged and did the same things Sonic did. The chimney then took them to the attic. "What?! What kind of chimney is connected to the attic?" said Knuckles. "i don't know, but who cares?" said Sonic. "There's a window in here that shows Amy's bedroom and the girls are in there, Let's record it!" Knuckles then turned on the camera and recorded the girls.

**I won't show the girls' secrets in this episode because i'm planning on making a version of this episode from the girls' perspective.**

Sonic was laughing his ass off, "Oh, god, she really likes that?!" said Sonic. Tails and Knuckles were also laughing like crazy. Their ratchet was heard by the girls and they then was walking up to the attic. "Oh no! They're coming!" said Sonic. "We gotta hide!" The girls then went in the attic and saw the boys trying to escape. They then grabbed all three of them to give them the most humiliating thing they'll ever remember. "Oh, boy. This isn't going to be good." said Sonic before getting dragged into the living room.

**Wanna know what the girls did to them? Wait until the version of this episode from the girls perspective comes out. and you'll find out. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you on episode 19.**


	19. Episode 19: Stuck in the Basement

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, and Shadow were walking to the basement to find some screws for Tails' machine. "Are you sure that there's a bunch of screws here?" said Sonic. "Yes, I'm sure. I went to the basement before and found a bunch of screws" said Tails. Whatever you say, Tails." said Knuckles. "Could you guys walk faster?! I hate walking extremely slowly!" said Shadow."So do i, but you don't see me complaining." said Sonic. They reached the basement and went in it, except for Shadow who was secretly locking the others downstairs in the basement.

"Ok, i got the screws, lets go." said Sonic as they went up the stairs. When Sonic tryed to open the door, he found out the door was locked. "What the? The Door's locked!" said Sonic. "SHADOW!" Shadow was laughing at the groups' mistery. "Man, why i haven't did this before?" said Shadow while still laughing. "How are we going to get out of here?" said Tails. They then looked around the whole basement to find a way out. "Look! A vent" said Knuckles. "Lets get out via there!" They then went through the vent and escaped the basement.

When they got out, they then saw Shadow smiling and laughing. "You are such babies! Oh no, we're trapped inside the basement, HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Shadow while laughing, "SHADOW! You're gotta pay for what you done." said the group as they leapt into Shadow.

5 minutes later

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on the ground, beaten and injured because of Shadow. "Are you guys stupid? I'm Shadow! No one can beat me up!" said Shadow as he left the house. "Remind me to never attack Shadow." said the whole group. "Unless i'm drunk or something."

**Couldn't resist adding the last part. Anyways Episode 19 is done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 20**


	20. Episode 20: YOU'RE FIRED!

**This episode was requested by Eric Spencer56. Enjoy.**

Tails was at his job, he was doing his job extremely well. When he was cleaning the floors, he heard his boss call him via a radio. Tails then went to his boss' office. "You called me here. sir?" said Tails. "Tails, i noticed that you been working really hard and i called you to let you know that... YOU'RE FIRED!" said Tails' boss. "WHAT?!, WHY?!" yelled Tails. "Because Eric Spencer56 told me to fire you for no reason, now GET OUT!" said Tails' Boss as he called security guards to kick Tails out. "CURSE YOU ERIC SPENCER56!" said Tails before getting dragged out of the building.

"YOUR BOSS FIRED YOU?!" said Sonic. "Yeah." said Tails. "But why?" asked Sonic. "For no reason what so ever." said Tails. "Those jerks." said Sonic. "Since you don't have a job anymore, how are we going to pay the rent?" "I'll get a new job." said Tails. "I'll get the same job as you." said Sonic. "Well, if that's the case, then we'll get our money to pay the rent faster than you, Sonic." "Yeah, right!" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails then went out the door to get a job so they can get the money to pay the rent.

Sonic and Tails' new job is about cooking, the food they had to make was 2 cheeseburgers and 2 boxes of french fries. They didn't know how to make cheeseburgers and the burgers they made were disgusting but the french fries they made were successful. When they were giving the food to the customers, Tails accidentally tripped over some grease, causing him to knock into Sonic which caused him to spill the food on the customers. "Sonic and Tails?" said their boss. "Yeah?" said both Sonic and Tails. "You're both fired." said their boss. Sonic and Tails then sighed.

**And that was the episode that Eric Spencer56 requested. Hope i made it the way you wanted. Please review and request and the next episode might be the girls version of The Sleepover.**


	21. Episode 21: Randomness

I** decided to strap the girls version of The Sleepover because i can't think of any ideas for it. so instead, i give you, RANDOMNESS!**

Sonic was sleeping in bed until Tails woke him up. "SONIC! WAKE UP!" yelled Tails. Sonic then screamed liked a girl which caused all the windows in the house to break. "What the hell was that for?!" said Sonic. "No reason" said Tails. He then exploded for absolutely no reason at all. Sonic then farted. The fart was so big that it caused Sonic to fly out the window and fell on his head "OW!" said Sonic. A plane then hited a building, causing it to fall on Sonic's house. "MY HOUSE!" said Sonic. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amy then saw Sonic and glomped him. "Oh, Sonic! I finally caught you!" said Amy. "LET GO OF ME!" said Sonic. Sonic then pushed Amy into a pool of poison snakes. "WAHHHHHHHH!" said Amy as she died of poison. "Sweet! E Amy's dead! said Sonic. Everyone in the whole entire world then celebrated Amy's death. Sonic then continued to find a house. Knuckles then came out of nowhere and punched Sonic in the face. "OW!" yelled Sonic. "lol" said Knuckles. Knuckles then exploded for no reason at all.

Sonic then sighed and continued his quest. Shadow then fell out of the sky and landed on Sonic's back. "I need to practice my Chaos Control more." said Shadow. "GET OFF OF ME" yelled Sonic as he threw Shadow into a burning house. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Shadow before dying. "YAY! Shadow's dead!" said Sonic. "WHAT?!" said the whole entire world. The whole entire world then started beating up Sonic. After beating up Sonic for 24 hours, everyone got bored and left, leaving Sonic on the floor with a bunch of broken bones. "Well, at least things can't get worse." As soon as Sonic said that, a meteor hited Earth, causing Earth to explode and kill everyone.

The End!

**Well, that was random lol. Anyways, that was the most random episode of this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and Request and i'll see you guys on Episode 22**


	22. Episode 22: The Do Nothing Episode

**Orginally, i was going to make a new fanfic that is about Sonic and his friends enters a tournament, but i scrap it because i couldn't think of any challenges. The story also felt forced. Because of that, i decided i'm going to focus more on this fanfic and not make another fanfic for a while. Enjoy**

Sonic and Tails were absolutely doing nothing at all today. "Are we going to sit here and do nothing all day?" sad Tails. "I hope not, There's nothing for us to do." said Sonic. "How about we go on a run?" said Tails. "Would love to, but it's too dark outside and i might accidentally fall off a cliff or something." said Sonic. "I'm going to try to find something for us to do." said Tails. Tails then got up from his chair and went to find something for him and Sonic to do. Tails then found the box for a board game. The top of the box was dusty so Tails wasn't able to see the name of the game. "I wonder what game this is? Better show it to Sonic." said Tails as he went back to Sonic.

"Did you find anything yet, Tails?" said Sonic. "Well, i found this board game that we could play." said Tails as he showed Sonic the game box. "Great! What's the name of the game?" said Sonic. "I'm not sure, i didn't see the name because the box was dusty. Let's see the name now." said Tails as he removed the dust off the board game. After removing the dust, it was revealed that the name was, "Do absolutely nothing: The Game." (lol) Sonic and Tails faceplamed and then put the game box in the closet. "Why did we buy that game in the first place?" said Sonic.

"Well, that was the only game i could find." said Tails. "I guess we are doing nothing for the rest of the day." "Well, that sucks." said Sonic. Sonic and Tails then went back to their chair and sat there for a few minutes. "Wait" said Tails. "I think i have an idea for something we do." Tails then got up, went to the computer and started typin on it. "Why don't we make our own stories?" said Tails. "Uh, ok." said Sonic as he went to the other computer they had. They then wrote a bunch of stories about themselves... and they were still bored.

**Well, that was Episode 22, guys. I'm starting to run out of ideas for episodes, so i'm going to need as much requests i need, so please review and request and i'll see you guys on Episode 23.**


	23. Episode 23: Game Over

**I was bored, so i decided to make 2 episodes on 1 day. Enjoy. **

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were about to play a game of Sonic Shuffle. "Since i'm the most badass person in here, i'm playing as me." said Shadow. "You're not in this game, Mr. I'm-so-badass" said Tails. "What?! Why?!" said Shadow. "Because this game came back before you made your debut." said Sonic. "If that's the case, then i playing as Super Sonic." said Shadow. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes and then choosed themselves. They then make the rules and started up their game.

"Uh, who's that fairy thing?" said Shadow. "Meh, I forgot." said Knuckles. "Well, it's my turn first." said Sonic as he picked a card. The card he choose had a 6 on it. He then went 6 spaces and on a red space. "What?!" said Sonic as he lost some rings. Everyone laughed at Sonic's reaction. Next, it was Tails' turn. He picked a card that had a 4 on it and went 4 spaces, landing on a minigame space. "Cool, a minigame." said Tails. The minigame they played was Egg & the Chicken. In the end, Knuckles had won and got 10 rings. "Ha! In your face!" said Knuckles. "Yeah, whatever." said Sonic

Finally, it was Knuckles' turn. He got a card that on S on it. "Cool, an S card!" said Knuckles. The card then started spinning. This prompted Knuckles to push the A button. The card then stopped spinning and it landed on a 3, allowing Knuckles to go 3 spaces and land on a shop space. "Wow, there's nothing in the shop that's interesting. I'm leaving." said Knuckles as he pushed the B button to leave the shop.

It was Shadow's turn now. He picked a card that had a 4 on it, allowing him to go 4 spaces and landed on a Precioustone space. He then started a battle with one of the monsters. The monster's amount of health was 2, prompting Shadow to pick a card that has a number bigger than 2. The card then started spinning. When the card started spinning, Shadow pressed the A button, causing the card to stop and land on 3. Shadow was able to kill the monster and a precioustone. "I'm definitely going to win this game now." said Shadow.

After playing the game for 30 minutes, Someone finally got the last precioustone. The person who got it was Sonic. A minigame titled, "Earth Quake", started and the group played it. In the end, The winner was Tails, The results was coming in. Everyone was getting impatient and really wanted to know who won. After many seconds of waiting, it was finally revealed that Sonic was the winner. "YES! I WON!" said Sonic. "I'm the best at this game!" Tails, Knuckles and Shadow then rolled their eyes. "So what now?" said Sonic, Everyone shrugged. Sonic then sighed and said, "This is going to be like last time."

**That's the first time i referenced a episode in a episode. Anyways, Please review and request and i'll see you on episode 24**


	24. Episode 24: Eggman's Vacation

**This episode was requested by Jssr13, the same guy who requested Big Fat Tails. He also give me 9 other requests via a PM and i will make all of them, but don't expect the next episode to be one of them. Enjoy! Also, this is the first episode since episode 2 to feature Eggman. Don't ask why he doesn't appear until now.**

Eggman was relaxing on a chair in a resort. "Ahhh, finally. I can finally take a break from being evil." said Eggman. "Being evil is great and all, but after getting defeated by Sonic and his friends for 10 million times, A break from being evil is basically life insurance." While Eggman was talking to himself (lol), Sonic and his friends were playing volleyball until Sonic saw Eggman. "What the heck is he doing here?" said Sonic. "He's probably here on vacation, Just ignore him." said Tails. "Vacation? Yeah right! He's probably planning on destroying the whole resort." said Knuckles. "As much as i hate Eggman, i know for a fact that he's probably stressed out from us stopping him that he decided to go on vacation." said Tails. "You might be right, Tails, but we should still make sure he pull any tricks on us." said Amy. "If you insist." said Tails as they all went to spy on Eggman.

"Ok, what is he doing with that bagel?" said Sonic while wearing binoculars to spy on Eggman. "Sonic, it's a freaking bagel." said Tails. "He's obviously going to eat it." "Or the bagel could secretly be a bomb." said Knuckles. "Why is everyone acting like an idiot today?" said Tails in his head. "The writer must really think that everyone's an idiot except me." Meanwhile, Eggman was taking a bite out of his bagel. After eating a part of it, he then spitted it out and said, "Ugh, these people make terrible bagels." He then threw the bagel in the garbage and for some reason, it exploded. "Wow, these bagels are so bad, they explode like bombs." said Eggman. "I'm definitely going to take some of those home."

Meanwhile

"See?! The bagel exploded. I knew it was a bomb!" said Sonic. "Are these people trying to kill us with those bagels? Good thing i don't eat those." said Tails in his head. "GET HIM!" As soon as Sonic said that, He, Knuckles and Amy leapt out of the bushes they were in and tackled down Eggman. "What the hell are you three doing?!" said Eggman. After he said that, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy beated Eggman into a bloody plup. "That what you get for trying to blow up the resort." said Amy. "I wasn't planning on destroying the resort! I was having a vacation!" said Eggman. "Oh, really? Ohhhhhhhhh crap." said Sonic. Tails then sighed. "Why did i even agreed to this?" said Tails.

**That was the first of Jssr13's requested episodes. The next one will be after the next episodes. Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 25**


	25. Episode 25: Let's Egg That Man's House

**You know how, some dochebag teenagers throw eggs at your house just to be dick? That's what is going to happen to Eggman's lab in this episode. Thing is, Eggman is actually going to get revenge.**

Eggman was extremely pissed off about what happened yesterday night. Sonic and his friends threw eggs at his lab ,broke all the windows and cause the whole lab to be yellow. "It's a good thing that my robot are cleaning up all the mess those idiotic animals made, but geniuses like me won't take that!" said Eggman. "Looks like i'm going to revenge, of course," Eggman then decided to work on his revenge plan for 45 minutes. "Yes, this is the perfect revenge plan, This can't possibly fail! said Eggman.

"Man, What we did to Eggman last night was awesome!" said Sonic. "Can't say i agree!" said Tails. "Although something tells me that Eggman is going to get revenge on us somehow." "Oh, please! You really think Eggman is going to get revenge on us? The guy can't even get food by himself. He always sends his robot to do it him for him. " said Knuckles. "I guess you're right, Knuckles." said Tails. "Hey, why is it getting so dark? It's only 2:00 PM." said Shadow. What they didn't realize is that the Egg Carrier is above them

"Oh, they think that i wouldn't get revenge on them? Well, guess what?! They're wrong!" said Eggman as he pushed a button on the ship. The button caused a huge egg to fall on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and around them pointed and laughed at them. "What the?! How did a giant egg fall on us?!" said Tails. "I know how, EGGMAN!" said Sonic. "Man, it's extremely rewarding when you humiliate your arch-enemy." said Eggman.

**That was the Episode 25. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and coming up next is one of Jssr13's requested episodes.**


	26. Episode 26: Sonic the EmeraldSitter

**Here's the second Jssr13 episode. Enjoy**

"Are you sure you can protect the Master Emerald while i'm gone!" said Knuckles. "Yes, i'm sure, I mean, how hard can sitting in front of an emerald be?" said Sonic. Knuckles rolled his eyes and told Sonic that he is going to the movies to watch Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. "Now if anything happens to the Master Emerald while i'm gone, There's going to be problems." said Knuckles. "Don't worry, nothing will happen at all." said Sonic. "Good, i'll see you later." said Knuckles. "All right then, Bye!" said Sonic as he watched Knuckles leave.

Later, Sonic was sitting in front of the Master Emerald. "Man, i'm bored." said Sonic. He then looked at the Master Emerald and smirked. "Maybe i could have a little fun with the Master Emerald. said Sonic as he walked towards the Master Emerald. He then broke a piece of the Master Emerald and started picking it up. "Maybe i could use the this emerald as a pickaxe." said Sonic. He then went to a tree and started to use the emerald piece to break it. "This is just like playing Mnecraft!" said Sonic.

Sonic continued to take pieces out of the Master Emerald and used each of them for different things like a shovel and a sword. "I'm having a lot of fun!" said Sonic. He then tripped over one of the emeralds and fell on his back. "Ow, i hate tripping." said Sonic. As soon as Sonic said that, Knuckles then came back and saw what happened to Master Emerald! "What the hell are you doing?" said Knuckles. "Uh, hi?" said Sonic. "SONIC!" said Knuckles. Knuckles then beated the crap out of Sonic and forced him to fix the Master Emerald. "This is the worst day of my life." said Knuckles. "Mine too." said Sonic

**And that was the second Jssr13 episode. Hope you happen to enjoy it. Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 27**


	27. Episode 27: FORE!

**Before you ask, no. This isn't one of the episodes that Jssr13 requested. This is an episode that i thought of. Anyways, Enjoy.**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were holding golf bags. "So, are we playing Mini-Golf or Big-Golf?" said Tails. "We're playing the latter, and its just called Golf, not Big-Golf." said Sonic. They payed for a 9 hole game and headed to the first golf course. "All right, guys. I'll go first since i'm the oldest" said Knuckles. "But you suck at golf!" said Sonic. Knuckles then punched Sonic in the face and kicked him in.. uh, place. "Ow!" said Sonic. Knuckles then placed the golf ball on the grass. "FORE!" said Knuckles as he hited the ball with the golf club. The ball hited a tree, a sign and then landed on the hole. "Yes! Hole in one!" said Knuckles.

"4 holes later, The scoreboard showed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' scores. Sonic had 4 points, Tails had 2 points and Knuckles had 5 points. "My turn!" said Sonic. Sonic placed the golf ball on the grass. "FORE!" said Soniv as he hited the golf ball with the glof club. The ball landed on the green. "Ok, if i'm lucky, i can get a birdie!" said Sonic as he hited the ball. Instead of going in the hole and getting a birdie, the ball passed over the hole. Sonic then sighed. "I guess i'll get a par instead." said Sonic as he hited the golf ball again and got a par.

On the 7th hole, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were shown, Sonic had 5 points, Tails had 7 points, and Knuckles had 6 points. "Finally, it's my turn now!" said Tails. Tails then placed the ball on a tee. "Wait, we had tees?" said Knuckles. "Yeah, Their in the golf balls, remember?" said Tails. "Oh" said Knuckles. "I'm not going to said fore at all." said Tails. "You just did, dude." said Sonic. Tails rolled his eyes and then hited the golf ball with the golf club. It hited everything that was around the golf course and still managed to get a hole in one. "Cool! I'm really good at this game!" "WHAT?!" yelled both Sonic and Knuckles.

On the last hole, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles scores were the same as each other. "Alright, if i get a hole in one, i can win this game." said Sonic. He placed the golf ball in the tee Tails had. "FORE!" said Sonic as he hited the golf ball with the golf club. The ball landed on the green and was slowly rolling towards the hole. "Please get a hole-in-room, Please get a hole-in-one!" said Sonic in his head. As soon as Sonic thought that. The ball went in the hole and got Sonic an hole-in-one. "YES! I WON!" said Sonic. "In your faces, guys!" Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes and got out the golf courses. "Well, that was fun... not." said Tails.

**That was the 27th episode of Stupid Sonic Stories.** **Hope you enjoyed it. The next episode might be one of Jssr13's requested episode, Anyways, Please review and request and i'll see you in episode 28**


	28. Episode 28: The (Very Early) Halloween

**I decided not to do an Jssr13 episode and instead do an Halloween episode... on July. Don't Ask.**

"Alright, Tails. Have a great halloween, I hope you get a lot of candy." said Sonic. "Thanks Sonic, but why aren't you coming." said Tails. "I'm too old to trick or treat, plus i gotta hand out treats for the trick or treaters." said Sonic. "Ok, Bye." said Tails as he left to go trick or treating. Sonic then went to get the bowl of candy for trick or treaters. When he got there, He noticed that the bowl had nothing in it. "Oh shoot! I just realize that i forgot to get candy!" said Sonic. "Guess i go before any kids comes here."

Sonic then left the house and went to a supermarket to get a pack of candy. "I'm sure every kid in the world loves these." said Sonic. "Well, let's go buy it." Sonic then walked to the cashier. When he got there, he noticed that there's a huge line in front of him. Sonic then sighed. "I absolutely hate long lines." said Sonic. 30 minutes later, It was finally Sonic's turn to purchase his groceries. He then showed the cashier what he wanted to buy. "Ok, that will be 4.50$" said the cashier. Sonic then payed the man and went home with his stuff.

When Sonic got home, he noticed that toilet paper was all over his house. "Oh, someone TPed my house!" said Sonic. As soon as Sonic said that, Tails came back home from trick or treating. "Hey Sonic! Look at all the candy i go- What the heck happened to our home?!" said Tails. "Some kids TPed our house." said Sonic. "Oh, well, you wanna eat some of the candy i got with me?" said Tails. "Ok." said Sonic as he and Tails went in the house.

**And that was the Halloween special that shouldn't have been created now but was anyways! Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 29**


	29. Episode 29: Bigger Fat Tails

**This is an Jssr13 episode by the way. Also, its a sequel to Big Fat Tails, the first episode that Jssr13 requested. Enjoy!**

"So, you're getting used to being fat?" said Sonic. "Well, other than fact i nearly destroyed the whole town and destroyed a gym by just walking in, yeah. Pretty much." said Tails. "Good to know, i'm going to the kitchen to make cereal, i'll see you later." said Sonic as he went to the kitchen. When Sonic went to the kitchen, Tails was feeling some strange feeling. "Uh, I feel weird." said Tails. As soon as he said that, he then started to turn bigger than he was before. "Wha- What the heck is happening to me?" asked Tails in worried manner. Knuckles then came in the house. "Hey, Sonic! Can i borrow your- What the hell is with your size?! asked Knuckles. Tails was about to answer him but Knuckles then cut him off, "It doesn't matter, We need to make you skinny again!" said Knuckles.

"So, you got even fatter than before for some unexplained reason?" said Sonic. "Yep." said Tails. "Well, i think i got a way to fix this." said Sonic as he went to the drawer. He then took out a pack of pills. "Pills?" said Knuckles. "Yep, but this is going to be extremely gross." said Sonic. "How?" asked Tails. "This pill makes you poop!" said Sonic. "Wait, what?!" said Knuckles. "Tails, eat one of these when you're in the bathroom." said Sonic, "Uh, ok." said Tails as he went to the bathroom. "How long is he going to be in there?" said Knuckles. "Well..."

30 minutes later, Tails finally came out of the bathroom. "That was the worst experience i ever had in my entire life." said Tails. Sonic and Knuckles noticed that Tails was still fat. "Crap, they didn't work." said Sonc. "Maybe these might work." said Knuckles as he took out another pack of pills, "The pills didn't work last." said Sonic. "These pills work differently and might actually work" said Knuckles as he put the pills in Tails' mouth. Tails then started to barf on Sonic and Knuckles due to pills. When he was done, he wasn't fat anymore. "Cool, i'm not fat anymore." said Tails. "Great." said Sonic and Knuckles, obviously grossed out from the barf.

**That was probably the most gross episode of this fanfic. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 30**


	30. Episode 30: Randomness 2

Sonic was stalking Tails for no reason. "Tails, you will be mine!" said Sonic as he leapt into Tails. As it turns out, Tails was actually a robot that was about to explode. "Oh shi-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, the robot exploded, killing him. "Yes! Sonic's dead!" said Tails. A boulder then fell on Tails and crushed him. "Ow, my back!" said Tails. Tails then randomly teleported into a rocket and flew into space. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Tails as he flew into space, the rocket then exploded before it reached space.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was destroying the Master Emerald so he can lost all the pieces and find them again. "This is fun!" said Knuckles. As soon as he said that, Rouge came out of nowhere and yelled at Knuckles, "Why are you destroying my emerald, you dumbass?!" said Rouge. "These are my emeralds, you dumb bitch, and i'm doing this so i explore the whole earth to find them with crappy radar that only helps you find the emerald piece that it wants you to get." said Knuckles. "Really?! I wanna help!" said Rouge. Knuckles and Rouge then completely destroyed the Master Emerald and threw all the pieces all over the world.

Meanwhile again, Amy was chasing Shadow because she thought he was Sonic, "SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" said Amy. "I'M NOT SONIC, YOU IDOT!" said Shadow. He then teleported behind Amy and kicked her in the worst place to get kicked. Amy then fainted. "I'm the ultimate lifeform, MARIA!" said Shadow as he exploded for no reason. Suddenly a nuke filled with farts fell on the earth and stinked up the whole planet, The stink was so bad that everyone died.

The End

**That was the sequel to Randomness, before you ask, yes, there will be a third one. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 31**


	31. Episode 31: A Day without Chilli Dogs

"Man, i'm hungry" said Sonic. "Same here." said Tails. "Lets go to the hot dog stand and get us some chilli dogs" "Ok." said Sonic as he and Tails walked towards the chilli dog stand. "Hello guys, what do you guys want today?" said the hot dog vendor. "2 chilli dogs, please" said Sonic "Sorry kid, we're sold out of chilli dogs" said the vendor. "Wha-What?" asked Sonic. "We ran out of chilli just this morning." said the hot dog vendor. "Really, that sucks, Oh well, guess we gotta eat something else, right Sonic? asked Tails. Sonic just stood there, frozen. "... Uh, Sonic?" said Tails. Sonic still didn't answer. "I'm just going to take you home." said Tails as he grabbed Sonic's back and dragged him back to the house.

"Well, we can't have chilli dogs today, since i don't have enough money to buy a pack of hot dogs and chilli right now, so we have to eat what we have right now," said Tails. "So, what do you want to eat?" Sonic didn't answer him, instead he sat on the couch with a bank expression. "Uh, Sonic? You're creeping me out." said Tails as he waved his hand near Sonic's face. "Wait, i know how to snap Sonic out of this." Tails then yelled out, "CHILLI DOG!" "Where?!" said Sonic after he finally woke up.

"There's ain't any." said Tails, "I can't go a day without a chilli dog. I'll explode." said Sonic. "You're overreacting, Now, let's go to sleep, We'll be able to get chilli dogs in the morning. said Tails. "Fine" said Sonic as he and Tails went upstairs to go to bed.

The Next Day.

"Ahh, what a nice sleep!" said Tails as he got off the bed and left his room. "ha, It's pretty funny for Sonic to think that he'll explode if he didn't get a chilli dog yesterday. I mean, isn't that impossible?" said Tails as he went in Sonic's room. He then saw Sonic shaking on his bed. "Sonic, are you ok?" As soon as Tails said that, Sonic exploded in his eyes. He then caught Sonic's head, "Told ya so." said Sonic's head. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get some chilli dogs" said Tails

**That was episode 31. Starting today, i'm going to take a break from this fanfic. Don't worry though, it'll probably be a short break. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 32 (Whenever that happens)**


	32. Episode 32: Arcade Madness

**And i'm back! Hope you like this episode. Also, i just got Mario Kart 8 today! Heck yeah!**

"This is going to awesome!" said Tails. "Its a good thing i have a lot of money, so we can play plenty of games." said Sonic.. "Lets play Frogger first." said Tails. They then played Frogger for 10 minutes. During Sonic's turn, His character got ran over in a gruesome manner that wasn't supposed to be in the game. "What the hell?!" said Sonic. "I think i'm going to barf." said Tails as he started to barf on Sonic. "EW!" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails then saw Knuckles coming towards them. "Hey guys!" said Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" said Tails. "Uh, does Sonic have barf on him?" said Knuckles. "Don't ask, Let's just play Donkey Kong" said Sonic. They then played Donkey Kong. When it was Knuckles' turn. Before he could reached Donkey Kong, one of the barrels actually rolled out of the arcade machine, and rolled over all the arcade machines besides it. "Huh? That's weird." said Knuckles. "How did a barrel fell off the game?" "I don't know, but something similar happened to us when we was playing Frogger." said Sonic.

"That's weird." said Knuckles. "Let's play one more game." They then played Mario Bros. Both Tails and Sonic were playing. When Tails hited the POW button, the whole arcade started shaking. "Oh my god!" said Sonic, "Why is the ground shaking?!" "I think it was the POW button!" said Tails. The arcade machine then fell down and got destroyed, causing the ground to stop shaking. "Man, Who programmed these games to do those things?" said Sonic. Some random curtains then fell down and behind the curtains was Eggman who was holding a remote. "EGGMAN!" said Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Oh, crap!" said Eggman before getting beaten up by Team Sonic.

**And that was the 32th episode of Stupid Sonic Stories, and the one that confirmed that this fanfic isn't dead. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 33**


	33. Episode 33: Farting in a Elevator

**This episode was requested by a guest. Yeah, i'm not kidding. Still, it sounded funny, although it's pretty similar to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's stories. Anyway, Enjoy. Oh yeah, this is also a sequel to Carnival Fun.**

"Finally, we're back from the amusement park" said Sonic. "Yeah, the amusement park was terrible" said Tails. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy went in the hotel that they live in. "Well, let's go in the elevator." said Knuckles. They then went in the elevator and pushed a button to go up. Before the elevator took them to the second floor, the elevator stopped midway. "Oh, no! We're stuck in an elevator!" said Sonic. "Oh, man, I ate too much too much chilli." said Amy as she farted that smelled terrible. "Oh, GOD, HELP US!" said Team Sonic.

After 3 minutes, the smell finally disappeared. "Oh, man. Why the hell did you ate all that chilli?!" said Tails. "Sorry! I just really loved that chilli." said Amy. "Whatever." said Sonic. "Anyways, Tails. Can you call someone to fix the elevator?" "Ok, i'll call Shadow." said Tails as he turned on his phone and dialed Shadow's number. After Tails called Shadow, Amy farted again with the smell being worse. "Ah, That smells worse!" said Sonic. "I hope to god that Shadow comes quick!" said Tails. "Yeah, me too." said Knuckles before his eyes started to burn.

25 minutes later, Shadow finally came and started to fix the elevator. Meanwhile, Sonic was getting bored, "I'm Bored." said Sonic. "Me too, only thing we can do is smell Amy's horrible smelling farts." said Knuckles. "Hey! My farts aren't that bad!" As soon as Amy said that, she then farted again, and it smelled even worse than her first two farts. "I can't breathe!" said Sonic. The elevator then started to go down and took the group back to the first floor. When they got there, Team Sonic fainted. "Uh, what's with them?" said Shadow. Amy then shrugged.

The **End!**

**And that was episode 33 of this fanfic. I wasn't lying when i said that this episode would be similar to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's stories. Anyways, Please review and request and i'll see you episode 34**


	34. Episode 34: Mini Hedgehogs

**Here's the next episode which was requested by no one, NO ONE! Anyways, Enjoy!**

Sonic was impatiently waiting for Tails to build his invention. "Tails, are you done yet?" said Sonic. "No, you stupid piece of crap, just wait!" said Tails. "Whatever!" said Sonic before he started to lay down on the couch. Suddenly, Shadow came from the kitchen. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" said Shadow. "Where the hell did you come from? said Sonic. "From the front door, DUH!" said Shadow as he pointed at the front door, prompting Sonic and Tails to roll their eyes. "Anyways, i'm building a machine that... well, you'll find out later" said Tails.

Tails then finished his invention and pointed it at Sonic and Shadow. "Uh, Tails. Why are you pointing that thing at us- AH!" said Sonic before getting shot by Tails' Invention with Shadow. Sonic and Shadow then started to shrink. "Huh? Why am i turning tiny?" said Shadow as his voice got higher and higher after each word he said. They then turned extremely tiny. "Tails, what did you to us?" said Sonic. "Sorry, but i needed someone to test this on." said Tails. "Well, you better turn us back to normal or else!" said Shadow. "I could just stomp on you two, but i won't because i ain't heartless." said Tails "Anyways, i need some materials to turn you guys back to normal, Here's the list, Now go!" Sonic and Shadow then ran under the front door to get to normal.

After nearly getting stomped on 100 times, Sonic and Shadow finally got all the materials they need. They then went back in the house with Tails. "Here's the materials" said both of them as they dropped the materials on the floor. "Thanks, now i can turn you two back to normal." said Tails as he shot them again with the materials in the machine, turning Sonic and Shadow back to normal. "Good, now we can all forget this ever happened." said Tails. "Or, Me and Shadow can beat you up for turning us into mice!" said Sonic as he and Shadow leapt in the air to attack Tails. Before they reach him, Tails shot the machine at them, turning them tiny again. "GOD DAMN IT, TAILS!" said Sonic and Shadow.

**That was Episode 34. Hoped you enjoyed this episode. Please Review and Request and i'll see you in Episode 35**


	35. Episode 35: Fast Food

Sonic was cooking some lasagna. "Ok, Now to cook the lasagna." said Sonic as he put the lasagna in the oven. 1 minute later, the lasagna was finished and Sonic took out and put the lasagna in the table. "Are you sure that lasagna is cooked? It's only been a minute." said Tails. "I'm sure, now take a bite out of your lasagna." said Sonic. Tails then took a bite out of his lasagna. "Holy crap! This taste extremely good." said Tails. "How the hell does lasagna cooked for only 1 minute can taste so good. "I brought a new oven that can cook anything for at least 1-5 minutes" said Sonic. "Really? Cool!" said Tails

"So, what do you want to cook now?" said Sonic. Tails then thought about it for a second and decided to make a cake. "Are you sure?" said Sonic. "Uh huh." said Tails. "Ok. let's make an cake." said Sonic. Sonic and Tails then went to the kitchen and started making a chocolate cake. They added some frosting and puted a whole chocolate bar on the top of the cake. "Why did you put a whole chocolate bar on top of the cake?" said Tails. "I wanted to make it more chocolatey." said Sonic as he put the the cake in the oven. 3 minutes later, the cake was finally finished. "Man, that cake smells good." said Sonic. "Well, lets eat!" said Tails as he cut a piece of the cake with a knife.

"Hey! If this thing can cook anything in 1-5 minutes, why don't we just cook some spaghetti?" said Sonic. "Uh, Sonic? I don't think that's a good idea." said Tails as Sonic was fixing up all the materials that he needed to make spaghetti. Sonic then put the materials in the oven. "SONIC! NO!" yelled Tails before Sonic started the timer. The oven then started to overheat. "What's going on?" said Sonic. The oven then exploded, causing Sonic and Tails to fly out the house. "You see what i told you?" said Tails. "Yeah, whatever." said Sonic

**And that was Episode 35 of one of your favorite fanfics in the whole, Stupid Sonic Stories. I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 36**


	36. Episode 36: Tails the Noob

"Aw, man!" said Tails. He was playing a game called, "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" and he really sucked at it. "This is the third time i fought this guy and i still can't win." said Tails. "Why is he so difficult?!" Sonic then came in the room. "No offense, Tails, but i think it's because you... suck at playing this game." said Sonic. Tails then pointed a gun at Sonic, causing Sonic to freak out and run out of the room. "Stupid Sonic, just because i can't beat the first guy, doesn't mean i suck at this game. I'm playing something else." said Tails as he took out the Super Smash Bros. Brawl disc and put in the Super Mario Galaxy disc instead.

"Ok, hopefully this one isn't as hard as the last game" said Tails. He started playing the first world and he died before even touching a enemy. "Dang it, is every game in the Wii so freaking hard?! said Tails. Knuckles then went through the window. "Maybe the reason why you can't beat is because you suck." said Knuckles. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP, YOU DON'T KNOW *beep* ABOUT GAMES!" said Tails. Knuckles then looked at Tails with a blank expression. "Geez, who knew that you had a bad temper." said Knuckles as he went out of the door. "This next game better be easy!" said Tails as he took out the Super Mario Galaxy disc and put in the Mario Party 8 disc instead.

After going through 10 turns of Goomba's Booty Boardwalk, Tails ended up in last place because he never got a star or even coins. "I lost?! How did i lose? I collected every star and coin in the whole map." said Tails. Shadow then fell from the ceiling. "No you didn't, You didn't even had a single star and coin. Face it, Tails. You suck at video games, and there's nothing that you can do about it." said Shadow. Tails then picked up the Wii and threw it at Shadow, causing him to fall out the window and break his back. "That's it. I'm done with video games. I'm going back to building machines and planes" said Tails as he left the room.

**That was episode 36 of Stupid Sonic Stories. I hope you enjoyed this episode. If you didn't, then whatever. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you guys in Episode 37**


	37. Episode 37: Staring Contest

Sonic and Tails are on their couch, laying down with nothing to do. "Man, i'm bored." said Sonic. "Me too. I'm also kinda hungry." said Tails. "There's a pack of hot dogs in the fridge, make a chilli dog." said Sonic. Tails then went to the kitchen and made 7 chilli dogs. He then came back in the living room. "I made 7 chilli dogs, you want some?" said Tails. "Sure!" said Sonic. Sonic took a chilli dog and ate it. Sonic then ate 2 more chilli dogs while Tails ate 3 chilli dogs. Sonic and Tails then found out that there's only 1 more chilli dog left. "That chilli dog is mine!" said Sonic. "I made it, so i eat it." said Tails. "How about a staring contest so we can decide who gets the chilli dog?" said Sonic. "Ok, you're on!" said Tails.

When Sonic and Tails were staring each other down, Knuckles came in the house and saw them staring at each other. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" said Knuckles. "Having an staring contest so we can decide that which one of us can get the last chilli dog." said Sonic. "Why do you guys always have these contests?" said Knuckles. "But, i guess i'll watch for fun." Knuckles then sat down on the couch. "Man, i hope Tails wins, Sonic needs to lay off those chilli dogs." said Knuckles in his head,

When Sonic was just about to win the staring contest, Amy came out of no where and glomped him, causing him to accidentally blink. "Yes! I win! I get the last chilli dog." said Tails as he grabbed the chilli dog and ate it. "Oh, Sonic, i finally got yo-" Amy didn't even get to finish her sentence when Sonic rudely shoves her off of him. "Damn you, Amy! You made me lose. Get out now!" said Sonic as he kicked Amy out of the house. "That was pretty rude." said Knuckles. "Yeah, whatever." said Sonic as Tails ate the last of the chilli dog.

**And that was episode 37! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 38**


	38. Episode 38: The Script

"I can't wait to make this movie!" said Sonic. "Me too, we're going to be famous if this web movie becomes successful." said Tails. "But we're already famous." said Sonic. "Then we would be even more famous if this movie is successful." said Tails, prompting Sonic to roll his eyes. "Good thing we already have almost everything we need to complete the move, all we need to do is get a good script." said Tails. "Here's the current state of our script, Sonic." Tails then give Sonic the incomplete version of the script.

The Script:

Sonic: "Hey Tails!"

Tails: "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic: "How's your day?"

Tails: It's been good, Thanks!

"Ugh, this script is terrible so far" said Sonic. "Wha-What do you mean it's terrible?" said Tails. "Ok, it's not terrible, but it's pretty generic so far." said Sonic. "Try to make it unique or something." "Ok, if you think so." said Tails as he rewrote the first 4 sentences. "Ok, tell me if it's better than the last one" said Tails as he give Sonic the rewritten script.

The New Script:

Sonic: "Yo Tails! What the hell is up?"

Tails: "Uh, Sonic? Why are you acting weird?"

Sonic: "Acting weird? How? All i did was ask my best friend what the hell's up."

Tails: "Uh, you know what? Nevermind."

"Why am i acting like an drunken idiot?" said Sonic. "I don't think that's how dumb drunk people act, Sonic" said Tails. "I don't care! It still makes me look dumb, Change it!" said Sonic. Tails then sighed and said, "Fine. Give me back the script." said Tails as Sonic give Tails back the script so he could rewrite it. After working for 3 minutes, Tails was finally done rewriting the script. "Here you go, Sonic." said Tails. Sonic then started to read the script.

The New, New Script:

Sonic: "Hey, Tails. Wanna sleep on my bed with me tonight?"

Tails: "Uh, Sonic? I'm straight."

Sonic: "I know you're straight. That's why you're gonna sleep with me. You are a girl, right?"

Tails: "That's it, i'm leaving. *goes through door*"

"WHY AM I SUDDENLY A GAY GUY?" said Sonic. "CHANGE IT AGAIN!" "You know what, Sonic? Screw you! Write your own damn script, you faggot!" said Tails as he left the building. "Fine, i will." said Sonic as he started to rewrite the whole script.

1 minute later.

"Alright, Let's see how this script turned out." said Sonic as he started to read his script.

The New, New, New Script:

Sonic: "Hey Tails."

Tails: "Hey Sonic! Can you kill me?"

Sonic: "Uh, Ok. *shoots Tails with a gun"

Tails: AHHHHHHH! *dies*

Sonic: What a weirdo.

"... Perfect." said Sonic

**And that was Episode 38. This episode is my favorite one so far and i honestly hoped you enjoyed it as much as i did. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 39**


	39. Episode 39: Poundland Food

**This episode was requested by wolfpress via PM. Enjoy.**

"Hey, Sonic. Look at all this food i got!" said Tails. Tails then put down the all the food he got on the table. What he got was 2 pounds of chicken, 3 salads, a bunch of cheeseburgers, a bunch of chilli dogs, a big cake and a milkshake. "Wow, where did you get all this food from?" said Sonic. "Someplace called Poundland or something." said Tails. "I heard that if you record yourself eating all of this food under 30 minutes and post it on Poundland's facebook page, you could win $500." "Really? Then what are we waiting for? Record me." said Sonic.

"Uh, Ok." said Tails. Tails then went to his room and got his camera. Then, he went downstairs and pointed the camera at Sonic. "Are you should about this, Sonic?" said Tails. "Yes, i'm sure. Record me!" said Sonic. "Ok" said Tails as he started to record Sonic. "Hey guys! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and i'm going to eat all this food in under 30 minutes." said Sonic as he started to take a bite out of the chilli dog. After he took a bite out of the chilli dog, he found out that the food tasted horrible. "Um, yummy." lied Sonic. Sonic started to eat the rest of the food which all tasted as bad as the chilli dog.

Sonic was nearly done eating all of the food. "Wow, i'm almost eating all this food, all i got to do is eat this cheeseburger." said Sonic as he sounded like he was going to throw up. Sonic then picked up the cheeseburger and before he was able to take a bite out of it, he fainted. He didn't wake up until 3 hours later. "Ugh, did i won yet?" said Sonic. "Nope, You lost 3 hours ago." said Tails. "Oh man, why do i feel so fat?" said Sonic as he looked down. He then saw his extremely fat body. "So, that's why they're called Poundland" said Tails.

**That was Episode 39 and no, i'm not bashing on the actual Poundland food chain. This is an completely different company. In fact, i pretty sure Poundland don't even have some of the food i mentioned in this episode. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 40.**


	40. Episode 40: Sonic Clothes

Sonic and Tails was walking towards a clothes shop. The reason why their going there because many people kept complaining about them walking around naked. "Why are people complaining about that we always naked? We're animals. We have nothing to hide!" said Tails. "Can't say i disagree, but let's just get some clothes just because." said Sonic. They then went inside the clothes store. Sonic picked up black jeans and a white shirt. "How do i look?" asked Sonic. Tails then picked a machine that destroys people's clothes and uses it on Sonic. "Terrible." said Sonic.

Tails then saw a bunch of girls trying to put clothes with each other. "Oh, momma" said Tails. Sonic then slapped Tails' on the head. "Stop being a pervert, Tails!" said Sonic. Tails then started to put on clothes. The clothes he started to wear were orange shorts, an Hawaiian shirt, and some sunglasses. "Ok, does this look good on me?" said Tails. "No, you look absolutely terrible." said Sonic as he picked the machine Tails used on him and shot Tails with it. "NO! I LOVE THOSE CLOTHES!" said Tails.

"Oh, great, none of these clothes look good on us." said Sonic. "Well, There's a costume that i always wanted to wear with you." said Tails. "Really, what is it?" said Sonic. "Yeah, come on!" said Tails as he grabbed Sonic's hand. They then went in the costume store. When they got out, the costume they were wearing were, ironically, Sonic and Tails costumes. "Wow, these costumes feel great!" said Sonic. "Told ya so, Now, let's go home." said He and Sonic left the store and went home

**And that was episode 40. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 41**


	41. Episode 41: The Box Episode

Sonic and Tails were at home. Sonic was holding a box in his hands. "So, When can we open this box?" said Sonic. "We have to wait until 12:00 AM before we open it," said Tails. "Well, it's a good thing it's 9:00 PM, so we only have to wait 4 more hours." said Sonic. "Let's just relax until then." Sonic and Tails layed down on their big, soft, chairs and slept for the next four hours. Sonic then woke up at exactly 12:00 PM. "It's time!" said Sonic. "Tails, wake up!" "Huh? Yeah?" said Tails. "It's time to open the box" said Sonic.

Tails and Sonic then walked towards the box and started ripping the tape on the box off. Tails and Sonic then started opening up the box. "Now, we can finally find out what's in this box." said Sonic. What was in the box was an old clock. "An watch? A freaking watch?" said Sonic. "We wasted 4 hours of our life for a freaking watch?" "Well, at least, the watch looks pretty cool. Let me see that." said Tails as Sonic give Tails the watch. When passing it to him, Tails accidentally pushed a button that freeze time. "Uh, Sonic? Why aren't you moving." said Tails.

Tails then looked at the watch and saw the button he accidentally pushed. Tails then pushed it again to turn time back to normal. "Huh? Was i frozen or something?" said Sonic. "Yeah, it's turns out that this watch can actually freeze time and space." said Tails. "Really? That's actually pretty freaking cool." said Sonic. "Can't say i disagree, Sonic, Now, what do we do now?" asked Tails. "You know what? Let's go to sleep." said Sonic. "Ok." said Tails as he and Sonic went to their room to go to bed

**And that was Episode 41. Stay tuned for the sequel to this episode, The Clock Episode. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you on Episode 42**


	42. Episode 42: Randomness 3

Amy was taking a dump in the woods, Just as soon as she finished, She saw Sonic. "SONIC!" said Amy as she glomped him. As it turned out, it was actually a Rocket that looked like Sonic. The rocket shot Amy into the sky. "AHHHHHHHH!" said Amy as she went to space. "Yes, Amy's gone!" said Sonic. "Great job, Sonic! You wanna make out?" said Sally who came out of no where. "Sure!" said Sonic as he started making out with Sally. Amy then flew back down and saw Sonic and Sally kissing. "Sonic! You son of a gun!" yelled Amy as he flew towards Sonic and Sally and smashed them with her hammer.

Shadow was watching The Powerpuff Girls until Knuckles came out of no where and kicked Shadow in the nuts. "OW!" said Shadow. "That's what you get for eating my green grapes." said Knuckles. "I thought you hated green grapes!" said Shadow. "Oh shi-" Knuckles didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before exploding and flying towards the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Knuckles as a plane hited him. Shadow then puked and fainted on the floor. Than, his house exploded.

Tails and Cream was making picture of people dying. "Look at this guy getting shot by a gun!" said Tails. Tails and Cream then started laughing at the picture. "Oh, man. I gotta use the bathroom." said Cream as she went to the bathroom. Cream then broke the toilet. "What the hell, Cream! You broke my toilet." said Tails. "I don't care, Now, DIE!" said Cream as she started attacking Tails. Tails then punched Cream in the face and stomped on her face. "Ha Ha! Now, you're dead!" said Tails. Suddenly, Godzilla came out of nowhere and destroyed everything in the town.

The End!

**And that was Episode 42. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in Episode 43**


End file.
